Base station backhaul refers to a transmission network concentrated between a base station (BTS) and a base station controller (BSC), which is called RAN (Radio Access Network). IPRAN is an integrated solution of a router/switch customized for optimizing a base station backhaul application scenario, which has the ability of circuit simulation, synchronization and the like. An IPRAN bearing solution is to adopt IP/MPLS technology at a convergence layer (the convergence layer may also be called a core layer) in a metropolitan area, and an access layer mainly adopts enhanced Ethernet technology or a solution of combining with the IP/MPLS technology. The device adopted by a core convergence node is a router supporting IP/MPLS, and the device adopted by a base station access node is a router or a three-layer switch.
At present, the management of the IPRAN solution configuration is complex, so more initial configurations are needed, and the service IP and IGP domain of CSG are planned before issuing a service; in daily maintenance, the configuration adjustment of the device still needs manual intervention, and automation is unavailable. With the continuous growth of the network scale, the service volume and the number of users, this problem will become more prominent. By adopting network virtualization in the IPRAN, the configuration and management may be simplified, the service may be opened quickly, and meanwhile, a corresponding service reliability protection solution needs to be provided for the IPRAN.